


It Had To Be You

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-07-03
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A DM/HG Sweetheart romance fic. Definitely what you must read if you're needing a genuine feel good story.  Full of lemony goodness and awww shucks moments.  Go ahead and indulge in a little dessert for the soul.





	1. Blushes and Good Summers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Story Begun - 12/26/04  
Chapter one begun - 12/26/04  
Chapter one completed - 12/27/04

OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, trains, buildings, etc. That honor is JKR's.

____________________________________________

Ch 1 - BLUSHES AND GOOD SUMMERS

'OH NO, not now...Concentrate Hermione, just concentrate.' Hermione groaned while forcing her eyes downward to review the notes she had copied thus far and trying desperately to focus on what the Head Boy was prattling on about. She was currently on the Hogwarts Express in the Head Student's compartment in the middle of the Prefects final meeting before summer and she needed to pay attention. 

After all, if things went as planned she would be Head Girl next semester, as it would be her 7th and final year at Hogwarts. It's what Hermione had been planning on and working toward since first reading 'Hogwarts A History' the summer before she began her first year.

And now she was so very close she could almost FEEL the weight of that badge against her cloak proclaiming to all that SHE, HERMIONE GRANGER was Head Girl of Hogwarts!

Oh how she wanted that badge, that title, that authority. She wanted it desperately and she was ALMOST positive that the title would be awarded to her. Only a few more weeks of waiting and she would know! 

And seeing as the war was over she would have no other distractions to take her away from focusing on making this, her senior year, the year that she TRULY excelled in all her classes. 

Yet even as Hermione thought about all the studying to be done, she felt an uncomfortable fluttering in her belly as her eyes drifted over to who she expected to be the next Head Boy - Draco Malfoy.

It made perfect sense. He was second in school only to her when it came to grades. Although, she had a sneaking suspicion that he could probably best her if he just put his nose to the grindstone a bit more instead of flirting with so many girls and playing Quidditch all the time. 

Though she'd be hard pressed to EVER admit that little nugget of information to ANYONE.

Not to mention that Draco was an absolute celebrity now, since it had been revealed at the beginning of their 6th year that both Draco and his father Lucius, at great personal risk to themselves, had been spying on Voldemort for the past two years.

With their help The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic were able to capture of all the most prominent Death Eaters and were instrumental in aiding in Voldemort's ultimate demise at the hands of Harry Potter just months ago.

Even the Slytherin camp had eventually come round toward the end of the year. It took the crafty lot a while to get adjusted to the fact that Voldemort was truly gone. But once they realized that the danger was indeed past, they once again accepted him back into the fold and he reclaimed his throne as their unspoken leader. 

Hermione was happy for him as the first half of their sixth year had been trying for Draco. She remembered his grades slipping - that WAS, in Hermione's opinion a sign that things were very bad. 

In all their years together, Hermione had never seen Draco's grades slip once. Not from any of his many injuries - feigned or real, problems with his family or with Harry for that matter - never, so she knew he was having trouble.

It was in fact, the reason that they had even a tentative friendship today. Hermione had approached a sullen and subdued Draco one evening in the library after seeing him there for many evenings alone and clearly depressed and confronted him about his grades.

He had been, well, his usual 'charming' self and snapped at her. She persisted and finally after several weeks and shot down attempts he opened up to her and told her the Slytherins were less than happy to have him around. 

He had lost his friends.

Hermione told him to be patient and wait it out. Things would work out, she was sure of it. He had simply rolled his eyes at her and promptly tuned her out.

But it was a beginning. An opening toward a friendship perhaps, that she wasn't even aware she had been looking for.

From there they would regularly meet in the library late into the evening to work on assignments - never together per say- but in companionable silence and occasionally to trade witty banter back and forth.

Draco would never have admitted it, but it was Hermione who got him through those tough months of being alone. The library was his only solace to escape the glares and snide remarks the Slytherin constantly ridiculed him with. Within its walls he had also found a source of friendship in Hermione. 

It was something that Draco would never forget, although he had not so much as thanked her once for her kind words or support. Yet somehow he knew that she knew, even if he didn't know how to express his gratitude with words, she knew and he was grateful for that as well.

However, there was one thing that Draco was unaware of and Hermione had threatened death and dismemberment should he ever be told...

Hermione, after months of sitting by and giving silent comfort to an ever increasingly grumpy Draco finally decided to take matters into her own hands when one evening on patrol she happened across Blaise Zabini and a very pretty Ravenclaw girl in an empty classroom. 

Seeing much more exposed skin than she ever wanted to from either of them, she was nevertheless happily informed on new ways and places in which to use strawberries and whipped cream. (She took a mental note of that and stored it away for another day.)

Hermione, always a clever witch, saw her opportunity and gave a very disgruntled Blaise an option. Five minutes of his time alone, to listen to her with an open mind or 100 points from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin and detention for them both for one month.

Blaise, to his credit, had listened raptly and surprisingly, with an open mind and not one day later Draco was at returned home to the snake's den. 

Blaise Zabini's acceptance of Draco pushed the tides back in his favor and he was immediately returned to the good graces of the Slytherin brethren. It appeared they had just been waiting for one of their own to speak up for him and once one did they all followed...So typically Slytherin of them - the crafty lot that they were. 

Hermione suddenly found herself without a grumpy Draco around to poke in the shoulder and tell to pep up or compare notes with or to challenge her as a reluctant but excellent study partner.

With an unfamiliar pang of her heart Hermione realized she missed her cranky Slytherin more than she cared to admit. He was still snappy and cool toward her, but if anyone looked at Hermione the wrong way or spoke crossly to her in any way, they were immediately subjected to the torment from the very formidable and frightening duo of Crabbe and Goyle. 

Draco was back on top and though he wouldn't say the words aloud Hermione was one of his friends and Draco Malfoy ALWAYS looked out and cared for his friends. 

So the rest of the year had progressed and here they were, with an unspoken, tentative friendship forged over the past year behind them and a summer and final year ahead of them. Hermione wondered what these next months would bring in regard to her and Draco and the fragile bonds of closeness and acceptance that had begun to grow between them. 

With that Hermione allowed herself one more peek at him through the thick fringe of her lashes and felt her cheeks grow warm. 

'Oh for heaven's sake Hermione, don't LOOK at him and it won't happen.' she scolded herself sternly. Yet even as she tried in vain to concentrate on the meeting she could feel it, her face heating up, her cheeks growing hot against the palm of her hand and her pulse quickening. 

No use, it was too late to stop it, that completely illogical, silly, slow flush that had began occurring recently every time she laid eyes on him...

It was really quite annoying, if truth be told. Yet try as she might, she just couldn't help it. Every time she looked at Draco Malfoy she found herself blushing like, well, like a schoolgirl with a giant crush.

And Hermione Granger does NOT blush. And she most certainly does NOT have a crush on Draco Malfoy!

Certainly not.

'Then WHAT in Merlin's name is happening to me??' she argued with herself, her mind still not willing to admit what her heart already knew. 

Hermione gave a frustrated little "hrumph" as she covertly spied on Draco sitting across the table from her through the fringe of her lashes and watched him keenly as he jotted down a few notes. 

Hermione was always surprised by how fascinated she had become with Draco Malfoy. She couldn't quite understand why she never tired of looking at his beautiful sparkling eyes. Those eyes could with one glance bore into the depths of her soul if she would let them. Then there were those wide, luscious lips of his that more than once Hermione had wondered what would feel like pressed against hers. Even now she raised her thumb to her bottom lip and pushed down wondering if the pressure would feel anything like the pressure of his lips on hers. She loved how when he was warm his cheeks would flush slightly and damn her for knowing this, but she was quite aware of when he was concentrating seriously on something, as the dimple on his right cheek would show itself. It only did when he was frowning slightly deep in thought.

That elusive dimple did not however show when he was frowning in anger or smirking. Don't ask how she picked up on these subtleties, because she really wouldn't be able to give an answer, all she knew was that she knew these things very well. 

She knew his face so well, so very, very well.

Hermione blinked and held back a little gasp as Draco's gaze shifted to her. He had felt her eyes on him. 

'OH DAMN he's looking at me. Worse, he SEES me looking at him. Worse still, he KNOWS I'm blushing because he's looking at me...' 

Hermione groaned, this was getting harder and harder all the time.

Finally, mercifully, the meeting ended and Hermione had managed to push her wanton thoughts of Draco from her mind to concentrate on the last few minutes of the meeting. She felt better when she was thinking about school. It calmed and centered her.

She was busily finishing writing up her notes and waived off Ron who had been sitting idly by her side the entire meeting trying to conjure a picture of him riding his broom to fly about the page.

When he had finally succeeded he slid it in front of her face and Hermione had tutted at him and gave him the 'we'll discuss this later' glare. With that he had crumpled the paper and sat in brooding silence, slumped in his chair the rest of the meeting.

"Coming Moine?" Ron grunted at her as he bolted up from his seat the minute the meeting was over.

"No, no Ron. You go ahead, I'm just going to finish my notes and I'll be along." Hermione didn't even bother to look up, just gave a dismissive wave of her hand to him and continued on.

Ron shook his head and left without a second glance.

Draco finished putting his notebook away and sat back in his seat to observe Hermione. 

He was always intrigued at how she could absolutely lose herself in her thoughts and drown them in her paper and quill. Once her concentration was focused she only saw that paper and nothing else. It was like she was in a trance, just her that quill and her thoughts flowing like a river from her mind to the paper.

She had that look on her face now. Her eyes darting back and forth across the page reading what she'd written and then shifting to what she was going to write next, her hand moving seamlessly and just as quickly as her mind. It was one of the times that Draco thought she looked most attractive.

With her curls pushed over one shoulder and her eyes crinkled in thought. She always bit her bottom lip when she was thinking. It made him decidedly uncomfortable when she would finally release it and his eyes saw how pink and swollen it would get.

He took an involuntary gulp, as she had just let go of her lower lip and ran her tongue across it. Draco thought she never looked more inviting. 

Hermione, in Draco's eyes always looked so damn sexy when she had absolutely NO IDEA that what she was doing was sexy. Like when she licked her lips, (which she did a lot) drove him positively mad.

He wondered what she would do if he got up right this minute went over and threw her down on the table and snogged her senseless. 

Would she let him? Would she be offended? Or, would she surprise him and touch him with the same kind of passion and longing that had begun to build up inside of him as of late?

He just wondered.

Finally Hermione put her quill down and after looking over her notes once more, closed the book and looked up to see Draco leaning back in his chair across from her, his arms folded and watching her intently. They were the only two left in the compartment.

"OH!" she said with a start, "Draco, I didn't know you were still here." 

At seeing him her cheeks grew warm again instantly. 'Damn it! STOP BLUSHING THIS INSTANT HERMIONE!'

"I know. I was waiting for you to finish."

Hermione's heart began to beat faster again, "Oh?"

He gave her a lazy grin, "I have to lock up the compartment. The Heads are off saying their goodbyes to everyone. Don't you remember they asked me at the beginning of the meeting to lock the compartment after them?"

"OH! Er, yes, I'm sorry. I'll be off, just let me pack up my bag." Hermione was throwing her things into her book bag as she spoke, half up from her seat and completely embarrassed.

'DAMN, DAMN, DAMN. Of COURSE he wasn't waiting for me...' she fumed silently.

Draco chuckled and crossed the table to stand beside her, "It's all right Granger. I don't mind waiting for you."

Hermione was suddenly aware of how very close he was standing next to her. She could smell his cologne and his scent. It made her knees weak and she felt suddenly dizzy.

"Well, I still feel bad," she grumbled, "the last thing you need to do is to be held up by me..." Hermione was nervous now and dropped a few books that she had been hastily shoving into her bag.

Draco took her arm and pulled her upright, and with a flick of his wand her book bag jumped up onto the tabletop, opened its flap and all her books fell in and the flap closed with a snap.

He took it and slung it over his should along with his own, crossed the cabin wordlessly and turned to open the door for Hermione. She looked at him with wide eyes and followed him as they exited the compartment together. 

"Which cabin are you in Granger?" Draco drawled. He was still standing so very close to her and she noticed how much taller he had grown even these last few months than she.

She liked Draco being tall. She liked looking up into his eyes; it somehow made her feel safe and secure looking up at him, so tall and strong. Like he could protect her from the weight of the world if she needed him to.

'OH DEAR LORD what is happening to me?' she fretted silently, more than a little irked at her girlish musings. 

Hermione blinked, "Uh, number 12 I think." she managed out, angry at her body for betraying her yet again as she felt her cheeks flush under his gaze.

Draco looked at her and his eyes were positively dancing with amusement. He knew what kind of effect he was having on her and he enjoyed it VERY much.

He put his hand at the small of her back and nodded his chin in the direction of her cabin.

"You don't have to carry my bag Draco, I can do it." she said trying to take it from his shoulder.

Draco turned her around and propelled her forward, "Don't be silly Granger. I'll see you to your cabin." It was more of an order than a statement, so she went along silently.

Reaching the compartment door Draco opened it and stepped in, dropping her bag on the floor and turning cool eyes toward the occupants already seated.

"Potter, Weasel" he grunted and turned nodding companionably toward Ginny, "Ginny."

Ginny grinned and leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, her long, silken firey locks falling forward and shimmering around her shoulders as she looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "Hey Malfoy!" she said in a flirtatious tone and winked at him. Harry's eyes snapped to Ginny then back to Draco and narrowed dangerously. 

Harry shot up out of his seat and moved to stand possessively beside a still grinning Ginny. 

If there was one thing you could say about Ginny, she positively knew how to work her man when she wanted too...

Besides, she had always liked Draco and told Hermione years ago that there was more to him than met the eye. "Just you wait and see." Ginny had told her, "He's going to surprise you."

Hermione had to agree she had been right. Everything about Draco Malfoy was surprising her as of late.

Harry's jaw was tight and his arms were crossed staunchly across his chest as he regarded Draco with the same cool expression that Draco was currently giving him. 

This was what they did, stared at one another until one or the other gave in and grunted or mumbled a word or two in greeting or response or goodbye.

Hermione really couldn't complain though, Harry was doing his very best to overlook the past 5 years of shoddy treatment from Draco and accept that he had changed, but they had a strenuous relationship at best. Thankfully however, these last few months they were at least attempting civility toward one another. 

"Malfoy" Harry grunted in response his eyes snapping in warning as he inched closer to Ginny.

Draco stood his ground and only raised an eyebrow at Harry and his ridiculous jealousy. If Draco had wanted Ginny she would have been his LONG ago. 

Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted and though he thought Ginny was beautiful she was a little too in your face for his tastes. Draco preferred his women to be more on the subtle side in public and feisty in the bedroom.

Something like what he imagined Hermione might be like...

Draco turned cold eyes on Ron then and glared at him, daring him to make a move. Draco didn't like the Weasel and he doubted he ever would.

He thought the Weasel was entirely way too possessive and overprotective when it came to Hermione. Couldn't he see she wasn't interested in him? Clearly not, the thick headed, dim witted prat that he was.

Ron for his part, didn't trust Malfoy still and didn't believe for ONE BLEEDING MINUTE that Draco was sincere in anything he did or said.

He was one of the people who spoke out the strongest in regard to Draco and his father being opportunists and changing sides at will to suit their needs once Draco had made his true allegiance known. 

He would tell anyone who listened that it was only when they saw that Voldemort was going to lose that the Malfoy's immediately helped Harry and the Order conquer him. But when the role was reversed and Voldemort looked to be gaining power the Malfoy family stood proud and strong with their loyalty to the Dark Lord.

Ron's views of Malfoy had NOTHING to do with the fact either that he had noticed how Hermione looked at Malfoy recently. How she watched him when she thought no one was looking...That she had suddenly started calling him 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy' and that she heatedly defended him on more than one occasion when Ron went on one of his tangents.

No, that had NOTHING to do with it at all...

"What do you need Malfoy?" Ron spat out, the loathing evident in his scathing tone. He was flexing his fists openly in a vain attempt to control his temper.

"Draco was just walking me to our compartment Ron. Please just behave." Hermione sighed exasperated. 

Ron's jaw dropped open and seeing Draco's eyes light up with triumph he snapped it shut and glared murderously at him.

Draco smirked at Ron and turned to leave.

Hermione walked out into the corridor with him and they looked at each other for a long moment, molten silver eyes boring into warm brown.

Hermione broke the silence, "Have a good summer Draco. I hope it's pleasant for you." She took one of his hands and squeezed it affectionately between both of hers.

The move disarmed him. 

It was the first time she had ever really touched him, other than the time she slapped the shit out of him in their third year or the occasional good natured poke in the arm she had given him in the library over this past year.

He decided he liked it.

Draco nodded and turned to leave, striding down the hallway with his shoulders and back straight and tall. Hermione watched him go with a sadness in her heart and turned to enter the compartment when a deep voice halted her.

"You too Hermione."

She looked up startled, her eyes locking with his down the corridor just before he entered his cabin with a curt nod at her once more.

The dazzling smile that lit her face when she rejoined her friends in the cabin made Ron's stomach twist in envy when he saw it.

Hermione didn't notice. 

She didn't speak much after that or notice much of anything at all really. All she could focus on was the fact that it was the first time Draco had ever said her given name.

She decided she liked it.

Hermione didn't see Draco again upon exiting the train, but that was OK, because for Hermione, it now looked like she was going to be a having an amazingly brilliant summer after all. 


	2. Value, Respect, Care & Friendship

IT HAD TO BE YOU

Story Begun - 12/26/04  
Chapter two begun - 12/28/04  
Chapter one completed - 12/29/04

OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, trains, buildings, etc. That honor is JKR's.

Ch 2 - VALUE, RESPECT, CARE & FRIENDSHIP

"Pinch me, I must be dreaming..." Hermione murmured as she stood with weak knees peering in awe at what was to be her bedroom for the next year. 

Taking a few shaky steps into the room Hermione felt that contagious, brilliant smile that had settled upon her face these past few weeks materialize again and this time she knew it had no intention of departing anytime soon.

Hermione felt the bubbling of laughter welling up in her chest and welcomed it, and in a very un-Hermione like fashion threw her arms up in the air and twirled around and around the center of her room with her face upturned toward the heavens, her hair swirling about in a mass of untamed curls and she laughed. She laughed and laughed until she cried from the sheer joy of it all!

She had DONE IT! 

She, Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch, who had no IDEA that witches and wizards even existed or that she, herself even possessed any magical abilities whatsoever until the age of 10 had become the HEAD GIRL of one of the most prestigious and premier schools for witchcraft and wizardry in the WORLD and she couldn't be any prouder at that moment if she tried.

Hermione, simply put, was elated. 

This very instant in time was what she had worked so hard for these past six years. It's what she had strived to achieve every minute of her days in school. And all the work, all the missed parties and lonely weekends spent in the library or in her common room studying was well worth every second of doubt and nagging worry just to have these precious few moments of clarity and realization, that even dreams that seem impossible to attain can indeed come true. 

Hermione still grinning and giggling quietly finally stopped twirling and let her eyes come back into focus as she wandered over to her bed to find four gifts sitting atop the covers.

She sat primly on the edge of the bed, grin still firmly in place, and opened the first two packages without much fuss. 

The first was a picture from Ron of Hermione and he hugging each other, taken at the end of this past summer vacation with a note attached, sending his congratulations on her becoming Head Girl and saying that he was proud of her and loved her (as a friend of course) very much.

The next was from Ginny. It was a tall bottle filled with a pinkish, thick liquid that appeared to have glitter in it and it reminded Hermione of bath gel. But what made her gasp was what the simple note attached said:

Hermione,

Don't tell ANYONE where you got this. Don't ASK where I got it. Don't GIVE IT AWAY and whatever you do, DON'T THROW IT AWAY. 

If all goes as I think it will, you'll want to keep this around for someone special later on.

This is an Ecstasy Potion. Take some with your partner and enjoy! (By the way, trust me it works!)

Congratulations on getting Head Girl and give my best to Malfoy.

Ginny

Hermione groaned. That girl was absolutely sex CRAZED. She was quite sure that Harry was ecstatic about that, but Hermione just couldn't picture EVER using an Ecstasy Potion. Besides, they were practically illegal and impossible to find. And when would she, plain-Jane Hermione ever have use for such a tawdry gift?

She eyed the bottle distrustfully and set it on her dresser deciding she'd put it away later and forget about it, for at the moment her attention was drawn to the two remaining boxes. 

Reaching for the smaller box, she opened the card and immediately recognized the scratchy writing as Harry's and smiled as she read it:

Dear Hermione,

Congratulations on becoming Head Girl! 

When I went to get you a gift I realized that I already had something that I thought was perfect for you.

I rather see it like I see you. It's beautiful, elusive and clever and once you've managed to grasp a hold of it, you hold on for dear life because you realize how special and precious it is - just like you are, Hermione.

So, I hope you'll treasure this little token as much as I have and know that I love you very much and even though it's hard for me to say all the time, I am so very proud of you and treasure you.

All my friendship and love always,

Harry 

Hermione opened the box with shaking hands and looked down and chocked out a quiet sob of delight. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the shimmery object nestled in a bed of soft velvet - it was a golden snitch. Sitting atop the orb was another small note that read:

The first snitch I ever caught - Harry

Hermione let her fingers graze over the tiny golden ball and felt it hum slightly at her touch and she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Oh how she loved that boy so dearly, there wasn't much she wouldn't do for him and he the same for her. Harry was the brother she never had and she treasured him more than words or emotions could ever express.

Smiling she closed the box reverently and put it on her nightstand deciding she was going to go and visit him as soon as she had managed to get her emotions back under control.

With her hands still trembling slightly Hermione reached for the last box and opened it carefully. Sitting atop the thick tissue paper was a plain envelope with the letter 'H' written on the front and a wax seal on the back with a crest embossed on it that she didn't recognize.

She opened the letter and it read:

Hermione,

I know how fond you are of this and seeing as how you won't be able to leave with the one that seems to be perpetually at your side, I thought perhaps you might like to have one of your very own.

Congratulations on becoming Head Girl.

Draco

Hermione's heart began to beat very fast, "He got me a gift..." she whispered as she lifted the heavy box onto her lap and removed the thick tissue paper to reveal...

"Oh my!" Hermione gasped as she reached in to pluck the heavy, leather bound tome of 'Hogwarts A History' out from the confines of the box and into her arms. This was no ordinary copy though, it was OLD and GORGEOUS and in absolutely pristine condition.

Clearly this cost a small fortune. 

Upon opening the cover she discovered an inscription and gasped once again as she read:

HG -

This is a first edition.

I hope you'll value and regard it with respect and care, much as I do our friendship.

Always,

DM

Hermione was stunned; four words screamed out to her from that simple inscription - 'value', 'respect', 'care' and 'friendship.'

She stared at the cover and realized that Draco had just given her a gift far more cherished than any book could ever be... 

Draco, that cunning Slytherin, had given her the gift of friendship. And he'd managed to do so without uttering a single word in confirmation to her. Yet there it was reinforced and solidified in ink for her to treasure always - and she would, oh how she would...

Hermione closed the cover carefully and clutched the book tightly to her chest. She slid her eyes closed and sighed. 'He likes me, he thinks of me as his friend...' "Oh mercy," she said softly even as her mind wandered to that familiar place she'd set aside that belonged especially to Draco. 

Draco and all his wondrous glory with those eyes of his, eyes the color of gunmetal grey and sky blue, eyes that set her soul a flame...and his lips that never failed to make her pulse race out of control when he shot a grin her way, leaving her breathless with the desire to kiss them, run her tongue along them, nip at them...LORD how she LONGED to have her lusty way with his lips...Then there was that golden halo of hair that made him look every bit the angel. An angel sent here to earth to torment the mere mortals such as she with his beauty. 

And Hermione was indeed tormented. 

Somewhere along the way this past summer when she wound up sitting quietly alone or was lying in her bed in the silence of the evening before sleep enveloped her, Hermione found her thoughts more and more frequently drifting to Draco.

She wondered how he was doing? Where he was? Did he find himself missing her or thinking about her at all? Sighing, she bet not. 

Yet still, Hermione would contemplate late into the night when dreams eluded her and his image danced in her head as her eyes drifted to the velvety night sky, if maybe by some chance, some lucky twist of fate, he too was thinking of her? 

Hermione sighed deeply, unconsciously hugging her book closer to her chest, for she had finally come to terms with the fact that she was completely and utterly infatuated with one Draco Malfoy and no amount of time away from him had helped. In fact, if anything it made her more anxious to see him again.

And now, knowing that he was just a few short steps away from her bedroom, truly, a common door away from his bedroom - accessible to each other in the most intimate and private times of the night, Hermione realized she was in very, very big trouble.

The fact of the matter was that Hermione Granger WANTED Draco Malfoy and now that he was here, so close, she decided that not only did she want him, but that she was most likely going to do her damnedest to get him...

A deep chuckle startled Hermione from her thoughts and elicited a very girly-sounding shriek as her eyes snapped open to take in the sight of her Head Boy - one very fetching, very available and incredibly handsome Draco Malfoy leaning lazily in the doorframe of their adjoining bathroom. He was observing her calmly and at seeing the surprise on her face graced Hermione with a mind-numbingly sexy lop sided grin.

"Somehow I knew you'd like my gift, however if I'd known it would get such a warm response I may have just presented it in person."

Hermione's eyes widened as the sound of his rich, low voice sent shivers down her spine. She looked at him quizzically then down at the large book pressed firmly to her chest and back up at him again, and without a second thought stood and launched herself straight into his arms.

Draco caught her against him with a resounding "HRUMPH" wrapping his arms tightly around her to steady them as Hermione twined one of her own around his neck, the other still clutching the heavy book between them. She looked up into his eyes with a mixture of surprise at her actions and desire at feeling his body pressed firmly against hers. 

Draco's own eyes widened as he was caught off guard, then he smiled down into her face and chuckled. "Hermione Granger, you never cease to surprise me."

She sighed and nodded staring into his eyes unable to look away. "I'd get used to it if I were you. I've been known to do that now and again."

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he loosened his grip on her, raising a hand to her cheek and letting his thumb rub slowly up and down her jaw line, casually caressing her cheek and chin with the back of his knuckles. 

She noticed how his eyes turned very blue as he looked deep into hers. "I'll look forward to being pleasantly surprised far more often then," he drawled.

Hermione caught her breath. 'Pleasantly surprised....' 

"I take it this enthusiastic response is confirmation that you like the gift?" he purred, his fingers trailing slowly down her neck now.

Hermione gulped and shivered at his touch. "I - I'll treasure it always," she managed finally. "It means more to me than you will ever know."

Draco's caresses and close proximity were taking a toll on her senses and as his fingers now dipped to graze her collarbone and the base of her neck, her body reacted as he hit a sensitive spot and Hermione's knees buckled slightly.

Draco caught her easily against him, but Hermione's hold on her book had loosened and it slid down between them, suddenly freeing their bodies to come briefly in contact with each other, uninhibited by the thick book. Instantly they were mesmerized by the feel of being pressed tightly together. 

But just as quickly as the moment had happened, it had passed, when the heavy book thumped loudly to the floor between them causing the fragile closeness to shatter.

Draco was fighting feelings that had suddenly leapt up in his chest as an unfamiliar pang began making his heart beat faster. He found his eyes were suddenly focused on Hermione's lips. They were so close, so close he felt her breath tickling his cheek and he blinked, subconsciously holding her tighter in his arms.

He liked the way she was looking into his eyes, like she could see his very soul. 

He liked it a little too much.

Draco realizing this, took a slight step back from her and they both bent to pick up the book at the same moment, their fingers grazing each others, their cheeks brushing gently and their eyes locking once again in a heated stare.

Neither moved, neither breathed as finally, slowly their faces drifted closer, eyes growing heavy with desire until finally Draco leaned in and softly kissed her, his lips opening to catch her bottom lip between both of his and then leaning closer still to repeat the slow sensual kiss to her top lip. Hermione groaned as she tilted her head and let her hand travel up his arm to his shoulder and rest finally at the base of his neck.

Draco pulled her closer now and they both fell forward landing on their knees as their bodies collided and instinctively pushed together closing the space between them completely.

Hermione sighed as one of Draco's hands wound deep into her curls and the other rested at the base of her spine pushing her closer to him still. Draco's tongue shot out slowly tasting her bottom lip, licking it, his teeth pulling on the sensitive flesh, nipping and sucking on it as he'd dreamt of doing for so very long now. 

Hermione let out a low deep moan, twining her fingers deep into his silky hair and grasping him closer to her as she opened her mouth to him...when a sharp rapping on her bedroom door jolted them apart.

They knelt there, eyes wide with surprise at the fire that had ignited between them so suddenly, breath coming in fast gasps as the knock at the door came again.

"Mione, are you in there?"

Hermione's eyes drifted closed. "DAMN" she muttered getting up slowly and looking at Draco who had also gotten up and was holding her book in his hands. His face was dark and stormy as he glared with open disgust at the closed door.

"I - I'm here Ron, just give me a minute, I'll meet you in the common room downstairs."

"Oh....okay....You all right, Mione?" Ron said, sounded decidedly dejected at not being allowed entrance to her room. Hermione held firm not wanting to give Draco any wrong ideas.

"I'm fine, honestly, Ron. I'll be down in a moment."

"Fine" came the sullen reply.

Hermione squared her shoulders and watched as Draco placed the book on her bed and was heading back through the door to the bathroom, when he turned to face Hermione with suddenly cold eyes. 

"I'll be changing the password to our dorms tomorrow. DON'T give it to the Weasel again without asking me first," he snapped, his voice now just as frosty as his eyes.

"WAIT!" Hermione said, desperate to fix the quickly building uncomfortable feeling between them. "I - I just wanted to say thank you for your wonderful gift." She spoke softly with her eyes cast down.

"You already did." He replied curtly.

"No," she said quietly, "Actually I didn't. I said I'd treasure it always, and I meant it." Draco's eyes narrowed and he nodded and turned on his heel to leave, but her words stopped him once again.

"Draco," she said, reaching out a tentative hand to stop him as she moved to stand in front of him. He looked down at her impassively.

"Yes?"

Hermione gulped, this was important....Very important.

"I said I'd treasure your gift to me always and I will..." she murmured, her eyes staring deep into his, willing him to understand, and gathering her courage she finished, "And I wanted you to know that I love the book as well."

She watched as Draco's eyes crinkled slightly and then widened and softened before her, turning from deep grey to silvery blue. She noticed how his breath was shallow suddenly as he simply nodded, his eyes flicking over her face briefly before turning to leave her staring at the empty doorway.

Hermione turned, letting her eyes slide closed and sighed sadly. "Well that went well..."

She took a moment to compose herself and straighten her clothes a bit before going to meet Ron and Harry in the common room below.

Try as hard as she might, she just couldn't stop wondering what fate had in store for her and her Slytherin... 


	3. Ch 3 Sweet Cherry Blow Pop Kisses

Story Begun - 12/26/04  
Chapter three begun - 1/2/05  
Chapter three completed - 1/5/05

OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own (unfortunately) any Harry Potter Characters, trains, buildings, etc. That honor is JKR's.

Ch 3 - SWEET CHERRY BLOW POP KISSES 

Draco strode down the dark corridors of Hogwarts with a grin on his face. 

Try as hard as he had these past few days, he could no longer deny it - grudgingly he accepted the idea...he was in a good mood. 

Draco thought about it as he continued on, trying to place what exactly was the feeling that had settled in his chest as of late. It was unfamiliar...it was refreshing...it made him feel nice...

Draco finally came to the unsettling conclusion...he was happy.

A low chuckle rumbled in his chest at the very thought and the grin that has graced his features grew just a bit wider.

It was an odd state of affairs to be certain...Draco Malfoy...happy? 

'HA!' his mind chided, as if the very idea of happiness was ludicrous.  
Immediately his heart thudded against his chest in response and in protest, 'En Garde!' it challenged, commanding and willing that his body listen to it, as the duel between what he thought he should do, and what he wanted to do began...

In this contest he was not sure which part of him would reign victorious. He was however, more than a little surprised upon deciding it may not be sooo bad if his heart won...

But that would remain to be seen.

His thoughts were wandering back over the past few days, contemplating on how he had gotten into this curious position, when he heard it... 

The sound of someone singing faintly far off, from one of the hallways...

Cocking his head to listen and deciding on a direction, he pivoted on his heel and headed off to see who it was. He searched for a few minutes, every so often stopping to listen. Each time, just as he was about to turn back, he would hear it again, softly, just a hint carried on the breeze urging him to continue on.

Finally, Draco could hear footsteps along with the occasional muted words drifting to his ears. They grew steadily louder and louder. 

He could make out the words clearly now, he thought he knew that voice...Turning a sharp corner, Draco stopped; catching his breath - his eyes raking over the view before him...

\----- Flashback -----

It was their first day back at school as Draco stood with Hermione in the center of what was to be their home for the duration of their final year at Hogwarts, the Head Dorms.

Draco had been mildly surprised. It was a grander suite of rooms than he had imagined, not nearly as nice as his own wing at Malfoy Manor, but exceeding his expectations nonetheless.

He had been pleased.

Then, there was Hermione. 

If you had been standing with him, watching her and turned to ask if he thought she looked happy at that moment, he would have deemed you insane. 

For Miss Hermione Granger was beyond happy. 

Hermione had moved right past happy, giddy, chipper, blissful, and all the other sickeningly sweet and sentimental emotions he typically associated with her, into what Draco surmised was a full-blown state of euphoria.

If someone had plunked an arrow through her heart right then and there, he was sure she would have died contented and not wanting for a thing more in life than to be standing where she was at that very moment...as Head Girl of Hogwarts, in the Head Dorms.

Draco watched her cautiously, inching his way closer, ready to catch her should she fall. For he wasn't at all certain if she would remain conscious long enough to get the full tour of the dorms, seeing as how she appeared to be nearly swooning from sheer, rapturous delight. 

He had to shake his head in wry amusement as he kept a wary eye on her while Dumbledore gave them a quick go round of the rooms. 

Hermione was glowing with excitement. He could literally see it, the happiness radiating out from her spirit, out of every pore of her skin...

It was intriguing.

It was alluring.

And, as much as he fought it, it was contagious.

\--- ---

Finally Dumbledore left them and Draco split from Hermione in the common room below to go and settle into his bedroom. 

He was surprised to find a gift from Hermione waiting for him as well. 

It was a small, leather bound book that he discovered was - Draco cracked a grin and chuckled - a very detailed and regimented study calendar. It listed all his classes, gave explicit times allotted to studying for N.E.W.T'.s and allowed (he had no idea how she got this information) time for his Quidditch practices as well. 

Draco set it aside and shook his head. The little Gryffindor was ambitious and single minded that was for sure.

He waited a few minutes before going to her room to thank her. Besides, he wanted to see if Hermione had opened his gift yet. He had put quite a bit of thought into it and knew she would like it.

Draco decided he'd waited long enough and went to her room through their adjoining bathroom and froze. 

There she was poised on the edge of her bed, her eyes swept closed, those pink, tempting lips open slightly, looking every bit the picture of innocence and sweetness with his gift clutched tightly to her chest and he found himself fighting all his impulses to swoop in and seduce Hermione then and there.

After all, Draco had told himself he would try to do the right thing and behave around Hermione.

But the battle between Draco and 'doing the right thing' was an old one. It was a vicious tug of war on his soul and it was tough on him, especially when it concerned something he wanted... 

Draco found that battle fully engaged when Hermione looked up into his eyes, his pulse racing furiously when she thrust herself into his arms with that silly book pressed tightly between them.

He had found he was unable to resist those soft pink lips of hers, his resolve crumbling completely when she willingly wrapped her arms around him and moaned invitingly into his mouth, and oh LORD how good she tasted. 

He decided he wanted to taste her much more thoroughly. 

(Draco realized he wanted to kiss Hermione sometime last year when he found himself fantasizing about sucking and biting on that delectable bottom lip of hers as often as he watched her do just that, which was quite a bit...)

He was finally beginning to give in to his impulses and enjoy having the sweet Miss Granger in his arms, when he was abruptly torn from her enticing embrace because of that...that...Weasel and his incessant banging on her bedroom door.

The Weasel was banging on Hermione's bedroom door...

Draco suddenly found himself becoming irrationally upset at that thought and even more upset as he realized that Hermione had given the password to their dorms to the Weasel...

Honestly, it was enough to set a poor bloke's blood pressure boiling! 

Draco's anger deflated somewhat upon Hermione's clever (and to his great annoyance), completely charming acknowledgement at his subtle declaration of friendship to her. 

Damn her and her smarts and intuitiveness.

Nevertheless, he wanted to let his displeasure be known and stormed into his room where he proceeded to pace and let his anger stew and fester while he waited for Potter and the Weasel to leave.

The same thoughts kept assaulting his brain over and over - 'What the BLOODY HELL was the Weasel doing banging on Hermione's bedroom door? And WHY did she give him the private password to their dorm?' 

Once he was assured everyone had left and that Hermione was alone, he cornered her in the common room and began his rantings. 

For Hermione's part, she sat quietly and patiently, every bit the proper lady, listening intently and never flinching once, as she took in Draco in all his blazing, glorious indignation with good-natured silence.

Her eyes never left his as he stalked back and forth in front of her, his words a rapid torrent of accusations mostly against Ron and his bloody boldness at charging into their dorm in the middle of the night. 

He pressed her relentlessly to agree that from now on she would not give out THEIR PASSWORD to anyone, period. 

He had told her that he wasn't going to have any of the Slytherins running in and out of here, (Mainly because he didn't trust the lot of them to be alone with Granger - the slippery, wily, charmers that they were.) And Draco expected that she not have any goody-goody Gryffindors flitting about trying to spread happiness and sunshine where it wasn't wanted.

Draco had watched Hermione closely as he spoke, waiting to see signs of anger or annoyance at his staunch forbidding of anybody - especially Weasley to enter their dorms and, incidentally - WHY exactly was Weasley thinking he could just saunter into her bedroom again? 

Draco had decided not to argue about Potter also being with the Weasel...after all, Potter had his hands full with the fair Ginny. She was enough to keep him PLENTY busy.

Draco found himself surprised by Granger yet again, when instead of her seeming upset at his demands, he noticed that after about the third or fourth mention of the Weasel's name her cheeks began to flush and her eyes, which had been so serious just moments before were now dancing and sparkling like mad. 

'WHY exactly did she all of a sudden seem so VERY amused?' he thought irritably.

"Erm, Malfoy" Hermione said finally, interrupting his thoughts. 

Draco stopped dead and turned scowling down at her, "Yes?" he snapped, wondering why she didn't seem the least bit intimidated by his scolding, in fact she seemed almost happy again?

"You are quite right of course about the password rule and I appreciate your, ah, zealous conviction to enforcing it..." A wide grin lit Hermione's face momentarily before regaining a mostly impassive expression as she continued, "However, I didn't think that it would be a problem to have my friends visit."

Draco sighed raking a hand through his hair, "It's not, I suppose, as long as they just visit." His face darkening again at the thought of Weasley in her bedroom, "In the common room only." he added as an after thought. 

Hermione looked at him, her eyes sparkling, "Of course!" she agreed, her voice sounding downright cheerful as she rose from the couch. "I expect the same rules will apply to you as well." she stated breezily watching him closely and not continuing on until he nodded and grunted an answer. "Good," she said, "then I know you won't mind if they come to visit from time to time again, just as I expect you to have your friends here too."

Draco pursed his lips and nodded flopping down in a nearby chair feeling suddenly tired and still more than a little irked. "But don't give them our password again...I value my privacy."

Draco was startled when Hermione leaned over and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Alright." she said while climbing the steps to her bedroom. At the top of the landing she cast her eyes down at him, he was still watching her. 

"Draco," she said softly, "That's exactly what they are you know..." she paused her cheeks pinking once more and turned toward her room and then, as if gathering her courage peered down at him again, "friends."

With that she turned and retreated to her room.

Draco sat in silence in the quiet of the dorm room for quite some time after that, embracing the peacefulness and wondering why his stomach was all fluttery as Hermione's words ran through his head over and over...

"That's exactly what they are you know...friends." and he felt strangely comforted.

He wondered too about the strange feeling that began to settle into his chest...it was unfamiliar...it was refreshing...

\--- End Flashback ---

Draco was closing in, turning another corner he could make out the words clearly now, he thought he knew that voice...

He smirked as he listened to the soft melodic singing, 'Has to be a muggle song.' he mused, 'Only they would pen such sentiments to words and put them to lyrics...'

It had to be you...  
It had to be you...  
I wandered around and finally found the somebody who....

Turning a sharp corner Draco stopped short, catching his breath - his eyes taking in every inch, every curve that begged to be caressed by his hand. Every sway and swish of that bloody short skirt revealing shapely legs...

"Oh Merlin." Draco groaned as his eyes traveled up further...'Granger, it's Granger...'

Of course it was, he knew that already.

Hermione's eyes were closed. Her curls, lit to a soft golden brown by the firelight, were flying about making an alluring halo that framed her face. Her head was tilted invitingly to the side as she sung happily strolling along, without a care in the world.

'What is she THINKING?' Draco fumed, suddenly very upset with Hermione. 'Wandering around these dark passageways, looking the way she does? And with her eyes closed!' 

Draco's own eyes narrowed deviously, "One could just pounce on someone as unsuspecting as she..." he breathed softly, deciding to teach the 'too confident' Head Girl a lesson as he sunk into the shadows unseen, awaiting his luscious prey...

Hermione was in a wonderful mood. It was Friday night and the first week of school had gone great! She knew by the time she got back to their dorms after finishing patrol that Draco should be back from Quidditch practice...she was secretly hoping to spend a little time with him this evening.

Could make me be true...  
Could make me be blue...  
Or even be glad, just to be sad, think-ing of you...

But the best part of the day thus far had come this morning in a care package from her parents, and she was currently savoring it joyously - 'it' being her favorite muggle candy - a Cherry Blow Pop.

Hermione sighed contentedly lolling the candy around her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around it, licking the outer shell, knowing her favorite part was still to come, the sweet bubble gum at the center...

She was almost upon him, when Draco finally saw what it was she was doing..."Oh Lord save me." he moaned painfully.

Draco's eyes were leaping with desire as he watched Granger...he gulped...suck on some kind of muggle candy. His throat suddenly became very dry and his groin tightened as he gazed, transfixed at her tongue darting out and flicking around the candy.

His breath became heavy as he noticed that Hermione's lips were stained deep red and his body began humming with the need to kiss her...RIGHT NOW.

'Just a little closer...' he waited until she was upon him and shot his arm out pulling her against him, one arm bracing the wall behind him and the other holding her arm tightly.

Hermione's eyes shot open blazing with anger until she saw who her captor was. Immediately, the anger was replaced by a look of mild annoyance.

Some others I've seen...  
Might never be mean...  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss...  
But they wouldn't do...

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione breathed, her face was pink with annoyance but her voice betrayed her. It was soft and gently chiding, "you of all people should know not to accost the Head Girl when she is on patrol." Draco smirked and released her arm. "Hold this please." she said, handing him her blow pop while fixing her skirt and straightening her shirt primly.

Draco looked at the candy held between his fingers and back at her lips as she retrieved it from him and replied, "10 points from Slytherin for your naughty behavior."

Draco groaned, she was going to kill him. "Naughty behavior?" he said in a hoarse voice, noticing how she was holding the candy so very close to her lips and peering at him with a raised eyebrow. "What is that, some kind of muggle candy?" he managed to croak out.

Hermione nodded, "It's called a Blow Pop."

Draco choked, "A....a...Blow...Pop..." 'She DID NOT just say that...'

"Mmmmhmmm."

He wanted to ask VERY MUCH why precisely it was called a 'Blow Pop', but more urgently than that he wanted to see her eat that candy. 

Draco would have given half of his inheritance at that moment to see her put that red pop into her mouth and torture him with her sweet lips...

"Eat it for me." he commanded in a deep, husky voice putting a hand on her waist and pushing her back against the wall.

"Whh - what?" she stuttered uncertainly.

"You heard me. I want to see you eat that candy...now." His eyes were devouring her and she suddenly found it hard to breath.

Hermione tutted, "Draco really, this is silly..."

"Hermione," he said in a low, silky tone, "please..."

The sound of his voice sent shudders over her entire body and Hermione's hand took the candy as if of its own accord to her lips and she began to suck on it, slowly, twirling it around and around and flicking it with her tongue. 

Hermione's eyes were riveted to Draco's she was completely spellbound by him. 

Hermione found herself quite suddenly wanting that silly candy to be Draco's tongue and began treating it as such, letting her lips linger on it just a bit longer than necessary, letting her tongue graze around the sweet orb, then taking it out of her mouth and licking the sweetness off her own lips before plunging it back into her mouth once more.

The only sound between them was Draco's heavy breathing and her soft sucking and licking noises.

"BLOODY HELL Granger." he whispered. This had to be the sexiest thing he had EVER seen and the executor of his sweet torture was none other than the straitlaced and genteel Head Girl herself - Hermione Granger.

It was more than he could take.

"May I taste it?" he sighed, moving his face closer to hers.

Hermione nodded, hoping she would remember to breathe.

"What flavor is it?" he asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond and Draco took the advantage to swoop his mouth down onto hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth immediately and lustfully again and again as he tilted her head, holding her face with one hand while the other fisted into her hair keeping her firmly in place.

Draco was kissing her in frenzied abandon, pushing Hermione harder into the cold wall and fitting his strong body firmly against hers.

Hermione's breath hitched at the sweet intrusion, her fingers going lax as the candy slipped to the floor unnoticed and forgotten.

Slowly however, Hermione's hands began moving on their own, gliding up and around Draco's neck and grasping tightly at the crisp hairs there, her soft whimpers fueling his passion as she began kneading his shoulders and upper arms then straying lower to gently caress his sides and back. 

She was surprised by her daring, but found the distance between them still too far and reached to the front of Draco's robes yanking on them hard, pulling his body even closer to hers as she wrapped one leg around his waist. 

He growled low in his chest at Hermione's actions, snaking his arms around her waist and hauling her up hard against him, pressing his hips urgently into hers as his tongue licked and sucked on hers, following Hermione's own motions from earlier, swirling his tongue around hers as if she were the candy, flicking and twisting it until she began moaning. 

Draco was a man possessed, greedily devouring Hermione as if he was thirsty and dying and she was his miraculous life saving drink...

His hands roamed freely up and down Hermione's sides and feeling her trembling with pleasure he boldly grasped her hips fitting him against her perfectly and growing hard at the intimate contact. He grinned into their kiss upon hearing Hermione's soft gasp followed by a breathy, little moan as she felt Draco's erection grow even harder when she subconsciously began rubbing her belly against him. 

Draco was still not satisfied, shifting his wanton exploration from Hermione's hot mouth to her swollen lips, biting, pulling and sucking every bit of the flavor from her. He wasn't sure at all any more, whether he was tasting the candy or Hermione, all he was focused on was how much he liked making her moan and pant against his mouth as she innocently, unknowingly encouraged him on...

Draco was almost beyond control, she tasted so fucking sweet. He was drowning in that sweetness and he didn't want to come back up for anything.

Finally their bodies betrayed them and they broke apart shaking and needing air. Panting heavily they pulled back slightly their eyes locked on each other.

Hermione broke the heated silence, "I - I would have been happy to let you have a taste from the Blow Pop directly." she managed with a playful smile, between gasps.

Draco looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and grinned making her knees weak. "Ah well, I am new to these muggle customs...I think perhaps I may need a lesson or two just to be sure. Do you know of anyone who may be available to tutor me?"

For nobody else gave me a thrill...  
For all your faults, I love you still...

Hermione's eyes grew wide and sparkled as she grinned happily up at him, "Well, Mr. Malfoy as luck would have it, I happen to be a first-rate tutor!"

"Excellent." He replied formally, standing tall and taking care to straighten Hermione's skirt and shirt, lingering just a bit longer in some of the more favorable areas before offering her his arm. "I feel I am in need of an immediate session. Are you available?"

Hermione furrowed her brow in thought before finally replying, "Well, my schedule is rather full, but seeing as how I believe in everyone excelling in their studies I think I can make time for you this evening."

It had to be you...  
Wonderful you...

Draco graced her with a genuine, warm smile and she beamed back at him as they set off hand in hand toward their dorm.

They 'studied' well into the night, and all through the weekend.

Draco informed Hermione sometime on Monday that he felt perhaps they should set up a regular 'tutoring' session. Hermione wholeheartedly agreed.

Draco never did find out what flavor that Blow Pop was...

It had to be you... 


End file.
